


Happy，happy love.【牧春】

by nagaiyume



Category: ossan's love
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagaiyume/pseuds/nagaiyume





	Happy，happy love.【牧春】

坐新干线长途旅行的时间里总是无聊的，春田把头靠在窗上看外面倒退个不停的风景，过了一会又忍不住回头问身旁的人：“牧，还有多久啊？”

“前辈，这已经是十分钟里你问得第四次了。”牧眼都没抬，似乎一心沉浸在捧在手里的小说中。

“谁叫你不告诉我到底要去哪里。”春田撇嘴一脸不满，抬手掀乱了牧的书页，而对方也只是无奈地看他一眼，又翻回之前的地方继续阅读。

“唉～”春田大大地叹口气，托着腮不再说话。

明明已经排除万难和牧互相确定了心意，结果真的开始梦想中相亲相爱的生活后却总觉得和以前不太一样了。

他变得越来越患得患失，看见牧和主任多说几句话都开始烦躁，明明之前一直感到不安的是牧，现在却轮到他，感觉果然不太好。

他可以肯定自己喜欢牧，他已经不是过去那个迟钝到什么都不懂的春田了。想起那时候就恨不得穿越回去打死自己，但牧好像并不在意已经过去的事情，不论什么时候，他的目光总是笔直地望向前方，包括看着自己的时候也一样。

春田偷瞄一眼牧的侧脸，又恹恹地想：这个人到底为什么会喜欢自己呢？

其实出发前春田很不开心，牧努力加班了很久才把年假和春田调在一起，每天早出晚归也不忘帮春田把三餐都准备好。春田早上起来看着桌上的早餐和便当盒发呆，中午也没机会一起吃饭，一天下来都和牧说不了几句话。

他心里有点怨气，为什么都忙成这样了还要给他做饭，就不会照顾一下自己吗？

你不心疼我还心疼呢。

所以当牧终于放假那天春田看起来也不怎么高兴，牧询问他假期安排时他没好气地回答：“当然是在家睡觉，你也不看看自己的黑眼圈都快挂到下巴上了。”

闻言牧又呼呼地笑起来，眼角的纹路愈发深邃，他拉过春田的脖子吻他：“抱歉，为了赶在假期前完成工作稍微拼了一点。”

“那也不能不顾身体。”

“知道你心疼，我保证以后会控制的。”

“为什么一定要把假期调在一起？”春田向沙发看去，牧已经收拾出一个背包，正在给春田收拾另一个。

“因为有个地方想和你一起去。”

说完这话牧也不管春田的追问，只是一味笑着说要保持神秘，第二天一早就拉着睡得迷迷糊糊的春田直奔车站而去。

坐上新干线后春田才勉强清醒一点，他呆呆地看着外面缓缓移动的建筑，愣神的功夫牧已经打开书专心看了起来。

车厢很安静，虽然牧好心表示自己还有一本小说可以给他看，但被他拒绝了，“我还是继续睡觉吧。”

列车走走停停，春田半梦半醒间听到牧的声音：“前辈，我们该下车了。”

结果来到了一个完全没听说过的地方，春田看着又小又破落的车站问牧：“你确定我们没坐错车吗？”

“没错，前辈动作快点，我们还要去赶公交车。”

“哎？”春田背着包懵懵懂懂地跟着牧跑起来，出了车站春田眼前出现一片绵延不绝的山脉，他被满目苍翠的绿色震惊到不能说话，只能一边跟着牧的脚步疾行一边抬眼望去远方。

在荒无人烟的公路上走了一会，面前还真的出现一个车站，已经有一辆看起来有点年头的公交车等在那里。牧拉着春田快速上车坐下后松口气：“还好时间凑巧，不然下一班要等一个小时了。”

“你是打算去山里隐居吗？”春田抹了一把头上的汗。

牧却笑：“听起来也不错。”

“我才不要，山里可没有游戏玩。”

“只要我们在一起，总会有很多游戏可以玩的。”

即便迟钝如春田，他也听得出牧话中某些不可言说的意味，所以在牧饶有兴趣的目光中他机智地选择了闭嘴。

等公交车里的乘客差不多坐满车子便发动起来。一路上都没有什么特别的风景，除了山就是山，偶尔路过一片被人开垦出的田地，里面有几只吃草的羊也能让春田大呼小叫一番。

“前辈像个出来春游的小学生。”

“我倒是奇怪明明你看起来就像是城市里长大的人，怎么会知道这种地方？”

“也不算特别偏僻吧，是前辈太孤陋寡闻了。”

“喂！”莫名又被diss的春田假装生气，他知道牧现在面对他越来越放松，抖S属性也开始暴露无遗，只是他还不太能肯定牧的抖S属性是像漂浮在水面的塑料袋一样一眼可以看穿，还是如冰山般深不可测。

千万不要是后者。他心里默默祈祷着。

一站一站的过去，最后车里只剩下他们两个人的时候，牧终于起身表示到了。

天色还不算晚，山里的风比城市凉爽很多，所以春田一下车就被吹的抖了抖。牧从背包拿出一件外套递给他，“穿着吧，还得走一段。”

“我真是越来越好奇了。”春田跟着牧向不远处的一个村落走去。

山上稀稀落落地盖着一些房子，远远望去彼此之间挨得很近，走过去才知道每栋之间都隔着不小的距离。

牧带着春田走到一幢看起来相当有年代感的房子前敲了敲门，开门的是一个年纪不大的小男孩，牧对他笑笑：“请问你爷爷在家吗？”

男孩点点头跑回去叫来了爷爷，老人看到牧的时候一愣，接着热情地过来拍拍他的肩膀：“几年不见，变得成熟了很多嘛。”

“您还是那么精神。”

“得好好活着啊，你身后这位是？”

春田虽然一头雾水还是赶忙打招呼：“您好，我是牧的……”说到一半卡了壳，他不知道这位长者能不能接受两个男人之间的爱情，正犹豫着，牧接口：“这位是我的爱人，他叫春田。”

让春田没想到的是老人瞪大了眼睛，随即又拍了一下牧的肩膀：“眼光不错嘛。”

“嗯。”牧笑着应下来，春田则暗地松了一口气。

老人安排了一间屋子给他们住，房间收拾得很干净，看来是早有准备。

春田盘腿坐在榻榻米上，看忙着把背包里的东西拿出来摆好的牧，终于还是忍不住问他：“牧，这里到底是什么地方啊？”

“上大学的时候来过这里写生。”牧把衣服叠整齐后，就放松地坐到春田身边，和他肩膀靠着肩膀。

春田想起来牧大学的专业就是建筑设计，所以有时候会去一些建筑很有特色的地方写生，这么说倒也没什么不对。

牧接着说：“爷爷是我父母的老朋友，当时我就住在他家里，虽然是第一次见面，不过爷爷人很好，因为年轻的时候做生意去过很多地方，所以思想也比一般老人开放许多。”

“原来如此。”春田点点头，怪不得毫无意外地就接受了。

“那时候我就跟他说过自己的取向。”牧把头歪一下靠在他的肩头，春田就自然地伸手揽住了他的肩膀，“其实大学的时候我才敢直面自己和别人不一样这个问题，一起写生的同学里也有我喜欢的人，但是他有女朋友，不管怎么说我也不可能去告白，所以每天都过得很苦闷。还是爷爷发现了我的情绪问题，主动来找我聊天的。”

“爷爷说什么？”

“他说世间哪有什么对或不对的感情，你在喜欢上他的一瞬间，就是最珍贵的时刻。只不过有些感情适合说出口，有些却只适合自己珍藏。所以这些年我一直把他的话记在心里，本来喜欢上前辈之后我觉得只要能和你住在一起就已经无比幸福了，却在部长的刺激下一时冲动对你告白了。”

这话放在以前也许春田还会觉得为什么自己要被迫承受两个男人激烈地追求，但现在他只想说幸好牧没放弃，没放弃那个没心没肺地伤害他还要以为无辜的自己，没放弃好不容易牵起来却又差点被分开的手。

他搂着牧肩膀的手紧了紧，扭头在他头发上落下一个吻：“但现在我们就在一起啊。”

“嗯。”牧抬头看他，眼里闪烁着情动的光芒，在两人的距离马上缩为零之前，外面传来爷爷的声音：“来吃晚饭啦。”

有些尴尬地分开，两人对视一眼，突然就同时笑起来。

吃过晚饭后牧叫上春田出了门，外面一片漆黑，只有屋里透出的温暖光芒稍微照亮了眼前的路。

春田裹紧外套，不知道牧葫芦里卖的什么药，但他知道牧不会骗他，就像他的感情，永远都明白地写在看向春田的目光中。

牧递给春田一个手电筒，嘱咐他跟紧一点，就沿着公路向山上走去。

地势越来越高，渐渐地越过山顶可以看到远处亮着点点灯光的城市，而星空也如刚睡醒般适时亮起，在深蓝色的夜空中一明一灭，像无数双好奇的眼睛遥望着走在地面上的他们。

春田抬头看去，问牧：“这么好的机会，不再天体观测了吗？”

“不用了，因为我已经得到最亮的那颗星星了。”

这个人真是，春田庆幸自己走在后面，天色又暗，所以牧应该看不到他已经红到耳根的脸。

“小心一点。”走到半山腰的时候牧抓住了他的手，带着他走向一处突出的石台。

这个位置很奇妙，也许白天看来根本就是块平平无奇的大石头，但是到了夜晚，尤其是月光洒下来的时候，这里就像一个焦点，可以完全被月光照亮，让人有种置身舞台灯光下的错觉。

远处灯火辉煌的城市一览无遗，视线靠近一点就是隐没在黑暗中的山体，只能隐约看到盘山公路蜿蜒而上，一直通到村子脚下。

抬头就是皎洁的明月和围绕在周围的繁星，在微凉夜风的吹拂下，春田仿佛生出一种喝过酒的醉人朦胧感，连牧的脸都被笼罩上一层光晕，本来就白皙的皮肤现在更加迷人，只是那双眼睛过于闪亮，几乎要把月亮比下去了。

“前辈。”牧说话了，之前他的一只手一直紧紧抓着春田不放，现在却松了开来，伸进了上衣口袋。

“我有话想跟你说。”他的手一直没有拿出来，但能看出在摩挲着什么。“我考虑了很久，知道这事说出来前辈很可能不会同意，只是如果一直这样下去，我很怕自己会变得比以前更没有信心。”

“没信心的是我才对吧。”春田嘟囔着，“我觉得现在的自己很奇怪，越是和你在一起就越觉得不安，总是在想你这么优秀的人到底为什么会看上我。虽然我也不差啦，但还是很害怕哪天你突然就厌烦了。”

“不会有那一天的。我保证。”牧终于把手从口袋里拿了出来，有一丝银色的光芒从指缝中闪过，然后他拉起春田的手，在他惊讶的眼神中单膝跪在地上，用春田从未见过的最虔诚的表情开口：“和我结婚吧，春田创一先生。”

春田也跟着跪下来，虽然极力忍着，还是不能控制眼泪落下来，“混蛋，被你抢先了。”

左手无名指被套上了简单的银色指环，牧贴心的递过另一个让春田给他戴上，然后两个人像傻子一样伸出手，看月光下反射出的微弱光芒，又无法抑制地笑出声。

“来个定情吻。”春田噘着嘴作势要亲牧，被他笑着揽住。

只是轻柔的双唇相接，却迸发出比以前每一次都要更多的热情。春田抱着牧，把脸埋在他肩膀上呼呼的笑，听见牧的声音传来：“我父亲就是在这里跟我母亲求婚的。”

“这样啊。”

“虽然我们很可能不会有后代，但是谁管下一辈子的事情呢，只要能和前辈在一起，其他什么都不重要。”

“嗯。不过，既然我们现在都是夫、啊咧？应该叫夫妇还是夫夫？算啦不管了，我想说，都结婚了，你还要叫我前辈吗？”

“说的也是。那我们回去吧，创一。”

“嗯，回家吧，凌太，回我们两个人的家。”

这次紧紧牵在一起的手，再也没有分开。

 

END


End file.
